1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a matrix pin print head of the hinged clapper armature construction, including an electromagnetic coil armature system coordinated to each print pin, where the armatures are coordinated to a pin guide case, and the electromagnetic coils or, respectively, magnet yokes are coordinated to a coil support case connectable to the pin guide case.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a hinged clapper armature system is conventionally manufactured from several parts and thus economically dependent on the production of the individual parts, on the mounting and on the operating precision and reliability of the parts. In conventional hinged clapper armature systems, such as described for example in German Patent DE No. 3,412,856 C2, the armatures are produced as individual pieces and are individually mounted. Each hinged clapper armature requires its own bearing support, which allows it a precise tilting motion with as little play as possible. Support faces in the pin guide case form bearing supports and the front faces of the magnet yokes form opposite, at a precise distance, further support faces. The bearing support is formed on the side by steps or overlapping protrusions, in order to prevent a lateral displacement during the tilting motion, compare U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,633.
Such a system becomes a problem when an increasing number of the electromagnetic coil armature systems are coordinated to each print pin. In this context, one considers seven, nine, eighteen, and twenty-four pin systems, so that with an increasing number of print pins, there is also generated a spatial or location problem, if it is to be avoided that the outer diameter of the print head becomes larger and larger.
The individually produced armatures, however, cannot be produced to have a completely identical shape and property. Similarly, the bearing supports are not identical. It would be cumbersome, time-consuming and, consequently, too expensive to compare the tolerances of the bearing supports with those of the hinged clapper armatures and to select suitable pairs.